


Revan Reborn

by Keldae



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Best of intentions I guess?, Gen, In which Revan goes batshit psycho, Lightning - Freeform, SWTOR, Shadow of Revan, Sith, Storm - Freeform, The old Republic - Freeform, Yavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keldae/pseuds/Keldae
Summary: "I was once a Dark Lord of the Sith. I was the Prodigal Knight. I was powerful... but I was also weak. Not any more. I won't be denied my destiny! I AM REVAN!"





	

  


  


Revan as seen on Yavin 4 at the end of _SWTOR: Shadow of Reva_ n. In which, he loses what's left of his mind completely.


End file.
